Ninja Emblem
A Ninja Emblem is a one time, permanent upgrade to an account that unlock premium features in Ninja Saga. Why apply for Ninja Emblem? Additional characters A free user is only allowed to create one character. After applying for a Ninja Emblem, the player is then allowed to create up to six characters. Premium items Upon applying for a Ninja Emblem, the player is allowed to purchase premium items that require a Ninja Emblem. Most premium items that can only be purchased by having a Ninja Emblem require Tokens to purchase instead of Gold. This applies to the Shop, Academy, Pet Shop, and Talent. Token feature discount While a free user has to pay Tokens to do certain things, a premium user has token prices reduced for many different features, except for items, pets, jutsu, and talent bought with Tokens. Free users can change their character's name for 1000 Tokens, while premium users can change any of their characters' name for 600 Tokens. Customizing hair and skin color costs 300 Tokens for free users, but premium users can always customize their characters for free. Free users can reset and remove all of their Ninjutsu elements by paying 1000 Tokens, while premium users can reset and remove all of their Ninjutsu elements for 200 Tokens, but there are no refunds for skills bought, regardless whether they were bought with Gold or Tokens. Resetting Attribute Points costs 10000 Tokens for free users, but premium users can always reset their characters' Attribute Points for free. Consumable item capacity Free users can only carry up to 40 consumable items in their inventory (previously 20). Premium users can carry two times the amount of consumable items (up to 80) in their inventory (previously 40). Learning jutsu When learning a Ninjutsu or Taijutsu from the Academy, a free user would have to wait to successfully learn a jutsu with level requirement of 11 and above (excluding Kinjutsu), from 1 hour to 36 hours (depending on the level requirement). However, a free user can instantly learn a jutsu before the waiting time is over by paying 200 Tokens. Premium users can instantly learn any jutsu from the Academy without having to wait. Also, a free user can only learn up to two elements of Ninjutsu, while a premium user can learn up to three elements of Ninjutsu. Recruiting and challenging friends When a free user recruits a friend's character for a mission, that character can only be recruited once per day. Premium users can recruit the same character as many times as they want without having to wait for the next day. This also applies to challenging friends. When a free user challenges a friend's character, the player can only challenge that character once per day so that the character can recover for the day. Premium users can challenge the same character as many times as they want without having to wait for the character to recover. Missions There are some Special Events and Daily Missions that are only available to premium users. In addition, those missions give more Gold and Experience Points than their free user counterpart of the same level requirement. Special Events Currently, there are two Special Events for premium users only: (Premium) Get Antler (Lv. 5, 800 Gold, 400 XP) and (Premium) Thieves! (Lv. 8, 1600 Gold, 750 XP). Daily Missions There are currently a total of 8 Daily Missions for all players and 10 extra Daily Missions for premium users. Exclusive bonus for Ninja Emblem Starting on January 13, 2012, a feature called Exclusive Bonus for Ninja Emblem was introduced. Once per day, premium users can claim 10 Tokens and instantly level up a character. And once per account, premium users are given a free Secret Scroll of Wisdom, giving them an ability to learn all skills from one elemental Ninjutsu for one character (including elemental Kinjutsu). Ads Free users would have pop-up ads in the game. Premium users don't have ads popping up in game. See also * Category:Ninja Emblem External links * Purchase a Ninja Emblem on Facebook. * Purchase a Ninja Emblem on Ninja Saga's official website. Use this if you are going to pay with Ultimate Game Cards. * Free/Premium user comparison table Screenshot 19.png Screenshot 9.png Screenshot 8.png Screenshot 7.png Screenshot 6z.png Screenshot 5h.png Screenshot 4c.png Screenshot 35.png Screenshot 2mbmn.png Screenshot 1f.png Screenshot 6.png Screenshot 5.png Category:Ninja Emblem Category:Gameplay